Exogénesis
by carreteraymanta
Summary: Es el Apocalipsis. Los cazadores están perdiendo y deben retroceder. Vivir entre las sombras como ratas y bajo toneladas de dolor lo único que queda es esto. Y luchar. Wincest. Viñetas independientes.
1. Stairway to Heaven

Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic de los hermanos que más se quieren en el mundo... Los títulos pertenecen a distintas canciones, y bueno, esto también formará parte de una tabla de sex_impala, una comunidad de Livejournal. Cuánto spam, señor. En fin, que espero que os guste y esas cositas. Habrá wincest.

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Dios Kripke (xDD).

* * *

**EXOGÉNESIS**

**

* * *

  
**

**01****. Stairway to Heaven **

_And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll._

_

* * *

__& & &_

_

* * *

  
_

Una escalera al cielo; aunque para ellos siempre fue más bien una autopista que bajaba en picado, zigzagueando, al infierno. ¿Sabes? En el último momento descubrieron un rescoldo de escalera en la cuneta de la carretera de la vida y, ¿sabes lo mejor?, sí que lo sabes: continuaron adelante, porque, ¿esa tontería del cielo?, no la querían. Sam se lo dijo a aquel director de circo, 'queremos esto, señor', y mucho tiempo después Dean se lo gritó a un ángel caído, 'puedes coger tu paz… y metértela por el culo'. ¿Y el infierno? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Que siga cerrado.

* * *

_& & &_

_

* * *

  
_

Hay muchas cosas que han hecho mal a lo largo de los años. La vida también se ha portado bastante mal con ellos, a decir verdad. Pérdidas que hacen que levantarse por la mañana cueste un poco más y muertes que nunca podrán justificar. Amigos caídos, enemigos que no lo eran y traiciones que dolieron tanto que podían haber perdido la cabeza. Ha habido noches de cuarenta y ocho horas que borrarían sin dudar si pudieran. O no, porque cada paso equivocado les ha llevado más cerca de dónde están, y no se arrepienten de estar aquí, en el medio del Apocalipsis, en el día infinito del Juicio Final, la verdadera caja de Pandora abierta sobre el asfalto de la Tierra. Hay semanas que cuesta una vida continuar en esa supervivencia desgarradora; como en un film de los años ochenta en que la cinta se desgrana por los costados. Los cazadores tienen que esconderse, formando una resistencia, lo último de lo último. Los primeros días, en el Impala, Dean no para de poner Stairway to Heaven, de Led Zeppelin. Sonríe y la cicatriz del labio parece una grieta en su máscara, le brilla la mirada cuando mira a Sam (en el lado de los buenos, ¿qué quieres?, siempre ha sido el copiloto de esta aventura) y grita más que canta el último verso con la fuerza apabullante, atronadora e invencible que les hace falta en el surco de la nada.

* * *

_& & &_

_

* * *

  
_

El fin del mundo provoca muchas cosas, aparte del fin en sí. Provoca desesperanza y los suicidios aumentan como la espuma. Luego ya no saben mucho porque ya nadie emite noticias (¿quién va a verlas?). Provoca, en menor parte, algo positivo: son muchos los que quedan, están enfadados, aprenden rápido y tienen ganas de venganza. Hay miedo que congela y hay rabia en las entrañas porque este es su sitio, el de la gente, y no va a ser tan fácil para nadie echarlos de allí. El mundo saca lo mejor y lo peor de sí. Y desencadena reacciones: haz lo que quieres hacer cuando quieras hacerlo, porque bueno, si no lo haces ahora quizá mañana ya no puedas. Y está bien. Dean y Sam descubren algo que se mueve bajo la desesperación y besarse contra un árbol mientras miles de demonios desfilan a unos kilómetros de ahí, sinceramente, hace las noches amargas un poco más dulces, más cálidas, más soportables.

* * *

_& & &_

_

* * *

  
_

Y también hay muchas cosas que han hecho bien. El día que el Apocalipsis termina comparten una cerveza sentados en el capó, bajo el sol infernal de Arizona. Sudan y en el horizonte una ciudad humea. Va a tomar años recuperarse, pero lo harán, tarde o temprano. Hay tiempo. Dean pregunta '¿qué vas a hacer, Sam?', y su hermano le mira dando un trago. Se encoge de hombros, despacio.

(_Han cambiado muchas cosas…_)

Se toma su rato para responder. La luz hace que su pelo parezca mucho más claro y la herida del brazo derecho luce rojísima, como si acabaran de hacérsela esa misma mañana y no un mes antes. 'Creo que voy a arreglar el motor', dice al final. Dean casi tiene ganas de sonreír, más allá de la inseguridad. 'Digo con tu vida, Sammy'. Su hermano parece sorprendido de verdad. 'Podríamos tomarnos unas vacaciones. A no ser que tengas algo mejor que hacer, Dean', y él dice 'perfecto', más feliz de lo que nunca podrá admitir.

_(…pero esto es permanente._)

* * *

_& & &_

_

* * *

  
_

Y esas vacaciones se enlazan a otras, y descubren que pueden seguir cazando entre viaje y viaje (siempre juntos porque son alma dividida en dos cuerpos), porque el mal nunca se va del todo y ellos son cazadores, guerreros, combatientes en esta batalla, y el tiempo pasa y las semanas y los meses y luego los años…


	2. Carry on my wayward son

Una viñeta más... ¡Acordaos de que está plagado de spoilers! Y bueno, lo de siempre, que espero que os guste. Wincest suave.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece salvo la trama.

* * *

**EXOGÉNESIS**

**02****. Carry on my wayward son **

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)_

_

* * *

__& & &_

_

* * *

  
_

Hacía una semana que Dios había vuelto al despacho. A los siete días –no creó el mundo otra vez, ni lo salvó tampoco tras más de dos meses de Apocalipsis sangriento y cruel– decidió que Sam Winchester tenía que morir, con la frialdad de un juez impartiendo el mazazo final que decidiría los próximos años de vida del acusado. Ni testigos, ni abogados, ni leyes válidas. Simplemente el que había desencadenado el fin merecía el fin para sí también.

Castiel se lo contó así a ambos hermanos, atrincherados en un barracón, armados hasta los dientes y colocados estratégicamente. Granada de sal –el invento fue realmente útil; los derechos, a Bobby– por la puerta y podían hablar tranquilamente durante cinco minutos. Era un combate bastante simple, pero no podían despistarse. El ángel caído, si bien ya no era del todo un ángel, era el único mensajero que los Winchester admitían, así que allá arriba decidieron no vetarle del todo sus poderes. Castiel tenía acceso a cierta información. Tenía también la pena grabada en la mirada azul y la impotencia en el gesto corvo de su cuello; rendición.

Ambos lo miraron incrédulos un instante. Sam le quitó la anilla a una nueva granada y contó, moviendo los labios, hasta tres, antes de lanzarla. Se agacharon de inmediato tras las planchas de madera para protegerse del estallido. Castiel permaneció de pie y la gabardina se agitó violentamente entre sus piernas.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó únicamente Sam. Tenía la frente manchada de hollín y parecía un niño al que acababan de quitarle su juguete favorito. Parecía, también, que hubiese estado esperando un momento así.

Dean sacó la cabeza por la ventana, aparentemente tranquilo, y echó un vistazo. Habían acabado con todos. Si el resto de cazadores había hecho un buen trabajo, habrían recuperado esa ciudad antes del anochecer y podrían relajarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se volvió y se apoyó contra la pared.

—No te preocupes, Sammy –dijo, mirando, sin embargo, a Castiel, irritado–. Dile a tu dios que puede meterse sus órdenes por el culo. Estamos resistiendo. Y si hemos resistido hasta ahora contra Lucifer también resistiremos contra Dios –Extendió los brazos, provocador–. Que venga. Estaremos esperando.

—Es diferente, Dean –musitó Castiel. Lo miró, casi suplicante, intentando que entendiera. No lo logró y desvió la vista a Sam–. Eres peligroso. Y debes pagar. Dios piensa… Dios cree que Lucifer puede poseerte en cualquier momento y volverse más poderoso. Es extraño que no usara tu cuerpo como receptáculo desde el principio. Tus poderes… debes pagar.

—Pero ya no uso mis poderes –replicó indignado. El ángel estuvo tentado de sonreír–. ¿No estoy pagando ya?

—Esto es absurdo –exclamó Dean, interrumpiendo–. Cas…

—No hay vuelta atrás. No puedo ayudar esta vez –pronuncia con un gesto de disculpa hacia Dean. Duda–. Espero verte por arriba, Sam.

Desaparece.

* * *

_& & &_

_

* * *

  
_

Veinticuatro horas más tarde Sam se desploma como si hubiera sido fulminado por un rayo. Cae de rodillas sobre la carretera y el corazón le falla. Un soldado herido en medio de la nada y su hermano corre hacia él, dejando caer el rifle en el asfalto con lentitud de horror; le repite que aguante, que se va a poner bien. Sam se desangra en sus brazos, un poco asustado y dolorido. Dice 'hasta luego, Dean', arrastrando la voz, con media sonrisas de las de verdad (las que iluminan) y lágrimas en los ojos. Dean se vuelve loco, se desespera, se ahoga en el dolor. 'No te vas, Sam, no te vas, aguanta, te voy a salvar, Sammy', murmura como un mantra, mientras le aprieta la hemorragia del pecho inútilmente. Pronto la sangre le cubre toda la mano derecha y Sam empalidece a velocidad alarmante. Susurra de pronto 'por favor', cerrando los ojos. Alza una mano hacia él, débil, la respiración volviéndose muy errática, y Dean le aferra, aterrorizado. Grazna su nombre. Su hermano todavía entreabre los ojos. Mueve los labios muy despacio, pero no le sale la voz. Luego todo se acaba y la luz se le va de la mirada.

* * *

_& & &_

_

* * *

  
_

Sam siempre ha intentado ser como Dean. Se pasó la infancia copiándole las frases y los gestos, intentando entender qué hacia con las chicas y aprendiendo de él a vivir, a cazar, a ser feliz. Hubo temporadas malas y temporadas peores cuando eran pequeños pero ni una sola vez se arrepintió de seguirle. Tampoco se arrepintió de estar con él en el fin, aunque aquello conllevara la muerte.

Dean ha muerto un par de veces, casi podríamos decir que tres. La primera, justo antes de que su padre le salvara la vida, él ya tenía un pie más en el otro barrio que en este. La segunda, en el bucle de un martes triste y gris, seis meses que no recuerda y que Sam nunca jamás le contó demasiado. Y la tercera, derechito al infierno, cuatro meses o cuarenta años que dolieron lo inexplicable, en lo más hondo, desgarrando carne, recuerdos, sentimientos (hubo uno que no se alteró lo más mínimo).

Sam también tiene alto su cupo de muertes. La primera vez fue acuchillado; una puñalada certera y la visión se le nubló deprisa, la sangre surgió a borbotones y luego oscuridad. Malos recuerdos. La segunda fue mucho peor. No murió físicamente pero cuando Dean se fue al infierno (o podríamos hablar del bucle también…) él se marchó también, lento como la ponzoña expandiéndose por un cuerpo ya corrompido; quedaron cosas malas y los días dejaron de tener sentido. Una capa de hielo cubriéndole, una muralla y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era parar ese puto Apocalipsis porque si bien no iba a tener a su hermano de vuelta, quería simple y llanamente una venganza (sin embargo Dean volvió de entre los muertos pálido como un zombi y algo cálido volvió a revivir a Sam con suavidad, despacio…).

Así que el destino, ese cancerbero tan malhumorado e irónico, decidió que Sam, para bien o para mal, siempre siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, todavía tenía que cumplir una muerte más.

_

* * *

& & &

* * *

_

Y vaya si la cumplió.

Castiel brotó de la nada justo cuando Sam exhalaba su último suspiro. Se acercó a Dean, que pareció sentirlo y se levantó como accionado por un mecanismo, y gritó 'vete' con la voz ronca de dolor. El ángel caído abrió la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué decir (una disculpa), pero Dean estaba absolutamente fuera de sí. Le apuntó con la pistola, la cual temblaba violentamente entre sus dedos, errático, loco, desquiciado, la gota que colma el vaso.

—El Apocalipsis… –comenzó, dubitativo. Dean soltó un sollozo incontrolable y gritó '¡a la mierda el puto Apocalipsis!', lanzó la pistola a sus pies y se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de Sam. Descansó una mano sobre su pecho, jadeando como si acabara de correr y no tuviera aire en los pulmones. Enterró el rostro sobre él y si de Dean dependiera el mundo podía acabarse ya. No tenía sentido.

Todavía no había asimilado para nada lo que acababa de pasar cuando percibió un levísimo movimiento bajo sus dedos. Lo atribuyó a su imaginación. Pero luego vino un latido, y después otro, y otro después de ese. Inmediatamente una respiración sibilante chocando en su oído y alzó la cabeza, incrédulo. Sam le devolvió una mirada tan sorprendida como la suya, sonrió a duras penas y alzó la mano con lentitud hasta la cara de Dean.

—Creo que me quedo aquí –susurró–. Contigo…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos despacio. Dean le aferró de la camiseta, inclinado sobre él, muy cerca. Graznó 'Sam', aterrorizado. Castiel se desvaneció sin hacer ruido en ese instante.

—¿Qué? –masculló su hermano con voz pastosa.

—Quédate –suplicó, el pecho funcionando como una mancha de aire; notaba que se ahogaba entre las lágrimas–, quédate conmigo, Sammy, por favor.

—Vale –accedió él, casi infantil.

Y Sam se incorporó a medias, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y abrazó a Dean con suavidad hasta que el tiempo dejó de importar.

_

* * *

& & &

* * *

_

Dean intentó sonsacarle la verdad a Sam muchas veces, en aquellas frías noches que anunciaban siempre el fin del mundo –y sin embargo lo salvaban cada vez–. Hubo una noche, pocos días antes de que todo terminara, en la que logró conformarse. Hubo un beso largo, hondo y cálido, una sonrisa calmada en Sam que pocas veces había visto, el brillo del cariño en los ojos y 'no lo hace mal del todo, Dean', dijo, refiriéndose a Dios, 'pero todo lo que yo quiero está aquí'.


	3. I would do anything for love

Nueva viñeta. Es PR0N. Casi un PWP. Que hay sexo, coño.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece al señor Kripke y sus súbditos DEL MAL.

* * *

**EXOGÉNESIS**

**

* * *

  
**

**03****. I would do anything for love (but I won't do that) **

_Some days it don't come easy, and some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end  
Some nights you're breathing fire, and some nights you're carved in ice  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again_

_

* * *

_

_& & &_

_

* * *

  
_

Llueve muchísimo, aquella noche suave que se acercan a la playa. Sopla una brisa y ni siquiera saben muy bien en qué estación están pero cuando se pone el sol el mundo se vuelve mucho más amenazante y frío de una forma desgarradora. Tras días y días de reclusión, atrincherados en ese búnker, a un par de kilómetros de allí, han vencido –solo una batalla más– a una horda de demonios y los grupos de cazadores se dispersan. Algunos vuelan hacia el sur, hacia Colorado, donde las cosas marchan mejor y podrán formar una resistencia lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los heridos vuelven allí cada vez que las cosas se pongan demasiado feas para sobrevivir fuera. Otros, guerreros con cada fibra de su ser, se dirigen sin pausa al epicentro de las fuerzas del mal, allá en el horizonte, donde brota el humo negro siempre, como una chimenea perpetua directamente conectada con el infierno. Dean y Sam, sin embargo, bajan por la colina que lleva a la playa, a la carrera, dándose empujones entre carcajadas, como si hubieran rejuvenecido veinte años y no tuvieran el peso del hogar que se acaba sobre los hombros.

Están calados hasta los huesos. Son los reyes de la nada y aunque está oscuro como la boca de un lobo, el viento empuja, oliendo a esperanza, cargado de promesas nuevas. Las camisetas, destrozadas a jirones, revolotean alrededor de sus cuerpos, y el frío se cuela, rozando los abdómenes como dedos helados y arrancando castañeteos de dientes. Tienen pensado quedarse ahí hasta que amanezca y continuar adelante entonces. Un pequeño paréntesis no hará daño a nadie y necesitan ese descanso como el respirar. No lo han hablado pero tampoco lo necesitan; siempre se han entendido bien con la mirada más allá de lo que muchos puedan creer. Sam se quita los zapatos con sus propios pies y se adelanta unos pasos.

Es un lugar bonito. La destrucción no ha llegado allí todavía y parece una pequeña burbuja paralela al mundo. El agua lame la orilla apenas haciendo ruido y vuelve hacia atrás con calma. Las olas están ribeteadas de espuma y forman bordados en su azul intenso. Dibujan formas que recuerdas a carreteras discontinuas y al polvo del camino, a llamas del infierno y a normas que fueron rotas.

—Dean –Sam se gira, temblando de frío, y se quita los pantalones y la camiseta con una sonrisa que roza lo infantil–. Ahora vengo.

—Vale –asiente.

El mayor hunde las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora de cuero –está resistiendo muchas penas, esta vieja amiga, aunque duda que pueda reparar nunca el agujero que más bien parece un boquete, en la hombrera– y lo observa pensativo mientras se aleja mar adentro. Han pasado cosas raras, últimamente. Sam se lo puso muy fácil para volver a confiar en él; tanto que se sentía un poco estúpido recordando las palabras que le dijo. Ha habido más problemas que nunca porque la ausencia de confianza los hirió, desgarró, despedazó como nada nunca había dolido antes, pero Sam aguantó esa época horrible y una vez arreglado aquello lo siguiente vino rodado.

Dean se sienta en la arena, dejando la mochila –sus únicas pertenencias ahora están ahí– a un lado, y saca de ella una manta pequeña. Se acomoda encima, recordando. Ha habido conversaciones donde se han dejado al descubierto, solo ellos y su sentimientos (_por favor, joder, confía en mí / no puedo / sí puedes, Dean / pero no quiero / ¿por qué no? / porque duele) _y a veces se sentía bien viéndole esa mirada a Sam, esa mirada que gritaba humillación y pena y rabia por todos los poros. Se sentía bien con la certeza de que podía hacerle el mismo daño que había recibido, que podía dañar a ese crío que no reía desde hacia demasiado y que, mira tú por dónde, había desatado el fin del mundo.

Quema el recuerdo del primer beso. Fue Sam quién empezó, en aquella tarde calurosa no mucho tiempo después de que el Apocalipsis comenzara. Justo después del reencuentro: Dean le había visto liderando demonios en un futuro y no podía dejar de pensar _fue por mí, yo le dije que era mejor que no cazáramos juntos, yo_, y quería disculparse en cuanto le saliera la voz pero cuando se encuentran Sam le abraza y habla antes de que pueda empezar.

—_Dean, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname… _

_Tantas horas y Sam sigue disculpándose por algo de lo que en realidad comparten la culpa. Se separa para decírselo. 'Está bien, Sammy', con el corazón en la mano y los ojos humedecidos y no hay máscaras ni sensación vagando en el mundo capaz de ser comparada con lo que siente cuando le besa, furioso y llorando y casi haciéndole daño en los labios. Se sorprende a sí mismo devolviéndoselo, con la misma rabia ciega, me has hecho daño este tiempo y sé que yo a ti también, y es uno de esos momentos en que se detienen los latidos de la tierra bajo sus pies, épico y desgarrador como una puñalada hundiéndose en la carne blanda de un corazón, y dura para siempre y no dura nada y es simple vida insuflándose en un cuerpo muerto. _

Parpadea y la realidad se dibuja de nuevo. Sam vuelve del agua, solo con el bóxer. Le tiemblan hasta los labios y tiene las mejillas enrojecidas del frío. Se sienta a su lado, tiritando con violencia, y se frota el hombro. Dean sigue el gesto con la mirada y se fija en la cicatriz del hombro, reciente. Duda antes de apoyar una mano ahí, siguiéndola con las yemas de los dedos. Las gotas le resbalan por la piel. Está helado. Dean alza la vista a su rostro, inseguro, y Sam sonríe un poco como toda respuesta. Hace solo tres semanas que se desembocó el caos en aquella extraña y asimétrica felicidad que tenían al alcance desde siempre y Dean todavía no se lo puede creer del todo. Si no fuera porque puede acabarse el mundo de un día para otro, sería feliz de verdad.

Siempre ha sido Sam quién le ha buscado. No han sido muchas veces. Besos largos y hondos hasta hacer que el calor apretara en la piel, besos cortos cargados de cariño, roces distraídos y arrancarse los gemidos tocándose por encima de la ropa como si tuvieran quince años y acabaran de descubrir el sexo. En realidad si no han llegado a más ha sido por falta de tiempo. En esas tres semanas apenas han tenido minutos libres para dormitar en cualquier rincón, huir al bosque, comer algo, esconderse. Limitándose a sobrevivir.

Sube la mano hasta su cuello, dubitativo, y desliza los dedos al vello de la nuca. Lo atrae con suavidad hacia sí y Sam ladea el cuerpo, receptivo, y dice '¿Dean?', con voz ronca. Tiene un último destello de culpa y la voz en la cabeza le grita que está mal, que es su hermano, que no tendría que hacerlo. Todo desaparece cuando se hunde en la boca de Sam, lamiendo más que besando, y recibe como respuesta su respiración entre los labios, cálida, y sus manos enormes en la espalda… si esto no es el puto cielo en la tierra es que no existe.

—Sammy –susurra, antes de volver a besarle más profundo y perdiendo un poco el control–. No debería. No debería tocarte así, S…

De verdad intenta pedírselo. Que lo pare porque él no puede pero se le corta la voz y el aliento en un profundo jadeo cuando Sam baja la mano a sus vaqueros, despacio, y le mira, brillante, sonrisa de dos mil vatios y besos desperdigados por la mandíbula, dedos que lo tocan por encima del pantalón, pelo revuelto, mucho calor de repente y joder, Sam dice 'tócame', contra su oído, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo en un gesto absolutamente posesivo, dice 'tócame', y las neuronas se le fríen en el cerebro por sobrecarga; se empalma con violencia porque por el amor de dios, quiere hacerlo ya.

Lleva las manos a sus mejillas, besándole, y empuja con su propio cuerpo, haciendo que Sam caiga sobre la manta, y se siente a horcajadas encima de él. Sam se medio incorpora para continuar perdiéndose en su boca. Se hunde levemente, embiste hacia abajo y vuelve a subir, raspándole el cuello con los dientes mientras le quita la camiseta, errático. Dean gruñe de puro placer, la sangre volando al sur a mil kilómetros por hora. Clava los dedos en la cadera de Sam y los baja al mismo tiempo en que baja él, dejando besos en la barbilla, en el hueco de la clavícula, en el tórax. Succiona bajo su ombligo con los labios y su hermano se funde contra él. Dice su nombre entre dientes y exhala la respiración desbocada y confusa. Dean se detiene.

—Dean –jadea–, dios –gime (debe ser blasfemia mencionar al señor mientras se retuerce contra su propia sangre) cuando desliza la boca hasta su erección–, ah.

_Ah_, dice solamente, casi sorprendido, y enrojece a marchas forzadas y a Dean se acelera el corazón solo con verle. Sammy se vuelve loco, rojo y ansioso, se vuelve frágil, débil, la voz se le derrama en gemidos anhelantes.

—¿Te gusta, Sammy? –pregunta, la voz arañando en la garganta, y se lo hace otra vez. Sube y baja despacio. Cuando nota que va a correrse se aparta y gatea con los codos hasta subir a su rostro, la espalda completamente arqueada hacia delante y le roza la frente con el pelo. Sam le besa, jadeante, capturándole casi feroz en cuanto está a su alcance, y alza la cadera. La fricción hace que interrumpa el beso y joder, la mente se le queda en blanco y solo puede pensar _más_.

—Dean –gruñe, deslizándose hasta su mejilla.

Sam cuela una mano entre los dos y lo masturba, rozándose contra él, piernas por todas partes y no saben en qué punto acaba uno y empieza el otro, almas escapándose y hundiéndose en la de su hermano como nubecillas de vapor. Se detiene, el último humano con sangre de oscuridad, pecador en esta vida, santo de todos sus demonios, solo Sam, y se entienden como siempre, con una mirada.

Podría correrse de pura anticipación, de saber lo que se avecina, pero aguanta sin tocarse –ni tocarle– mientras se acomoda contra él. Se humedece los labios, casi esperando que en cualquier instante se parta el cielo en dos y salga el puño cerrado de dios para golpearle por estar haciendo esto. Pero no pasa nada y Dean se hunde en Sam. Se entierra en Sam y si no eyacula en ese justo momento es únicamente porque se muerde el labio inferior hasta hacerse daño. Debe doler de cojones, piensa Dean a bandazos, moviéndose suave, luego ya no piensa porque Sam suelta un entrecortado 'a-ah' que suena a queja y a placer y…

Es lo único que necesita para embestir con violencia, empujar fuerte y rápido hasta perder el control y la cabeza. Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados porque en la vida ha tenido tanta necesidad de mirarle como ahora, desenfocado, vidrioso, Sam se rompe en mil pedazos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Ambos jadean, insanos, y Dean se corre cuando Sam se inclina hacia delante y lo besa perfecto, sucio, decadente, en un ángulo imposible. El orgasmo lo sacude, le aprieta las entrañas, le brota del bajo del estómago y sube como una exhalación hasta los pulmones, el corazón, los dientes, el cerebro. Sam eyacula justo después, manchando el estómago de los dos.

Dean permanece encima de él un par de minutos. Después rueda a un lado y se acomodan, rozándose los brazos y las rodillas. Es tan fácil que asusta y se le hincha un poco el pecho. Queda una tranquilidad laxa.

—Hey, Dean –murmura Sam. Él dice 'mmh'. No sabe muy bien qué pensar de lo que acaban de hacer. No se arrepiente. De hecho está seguro de que va a repetirlo cada puto día que le quede de vida–. Buenas noches.

Alza una ceja, incrédulo, y sonríe ampliamente.

—Buenas noches, Sammy.


	4. God save the Queen

Para ser una canción durilla y rockera, me ha quedado azucaradísima la viñeta. En fin, a mí me gusta. Besitos.

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre, todo pertenece al todopoderoso Kripke.

**

* * *

EXOGÉNESIS**

**04****. God save the Queen **

_Don't be told what you want_

_Don't be told what you need_

_There's no future, no future_

_No future for you _

_

* * *

__& & &

* * *

_

Sueña que sueña con imperios de mentiras y apellidos falsos. Todo se mezcla en la neblina: es un abogado que caza cosas que no asustan durante los fines de semana y está casado con una chica que no es Jess ni tampoco Ruby pero es tan bella como la primera y tan leal como la segunda. Se ve salir a sí mismo del porche blanco de una casa perfecta, y baja los escalones de madera enfundado en mocasines negros que recuerdan a dignidad comprada. No logra verse la cara pero le gotea sangre espesa del brazo. A su alrededor nadie parece darse cuenta. Alguien pulsa el _fast forward_ en su cabeza y las escenas se aceleran hasta que llega a su trabajo. Un buffet de primera clase; señores, ya nunca chicos, de traje y corbata y bolígrafos en los bolsillos más caros que una habitación de motel. Su jefe le felicita en un idioma que no entiende pero sabe que lo está premiando. El tiempo vuelve a pasar, esta vez muy despacio, y se dirige a su despacho con la sensación de no tocar el suelo. En la plaquita de la puerta no consigue leer el apellido allí gravado y el pecho le aprieta. Flota más que anda a través del umbral y oscurece de repente. Asoma la cabeza por la ventana del final. Una estrella brilla en el cielo inalcanzable y la pesadilla que no llega a serlo se desdibuja hasta formar la realidad entre jirones de fantasía…

Despierta aterrado por alguna razón que no comprende y las pulsaciones disparadas hacia la estratosfera. A su lado, apoyado sobre un codo, Dean le mira con el ceño fruncido, soñoliento y preocupado, tocándole el hombro con la otra en un gesto reconfortante. Es plena noche todavía y la luz lunar le arranca destellos perturbadores de la piel. Sam intenta controlar su respiración hasta normalizarla y se aparta el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, intentando entender. Ha sido el sueño más vívido en años. Y el que más mal sabor de boca le ha dejado.

—Tenías una pesadilla –le dice, arrastrando la voz–. Creo.

—Sí –coincide, sin aliento. Se acomoda contra la almohada, pensativo–. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres y media –contesta de inmediato. No se distrae–. ¿Qué soñabas?

Sam da un vistazo a la habitación antes de responder. Esta vez están en una casita rural abandonada –o mejor dicho sus inquilinos deben estar ahora mismo o muertos o matando– y casi siente vergüenza al considerar que podría ser perfectamente su hogar. El de ambos. Dean se deja resbalar sobre las sábanas, boca arriba, relajado, y el suave sonido de su cuerpo moviéndose lo hace reaccionar.

—No me acuerdo –miente. Se arrepiente de inmediato; no más mentiras, y lo arregla–. Solo soñaba con algo que ya no quiero.

—Ah, ¿no? –pregunta, adormilado–. ¿Y qué es? ¿El último juego de Stacy Malibu?

Sam frunce el ceño y reprime una sonrisa. Suelta _capullo_ entre dientes. Dean deja escapar el aliento entre los labios, despacio, y cierra los ojos después de mirarle un instante. Se está quedando dormido.

—En serio, Sammy… qué.

—Ya no importa –murmura, descubriendo que de verdad da igual.

—_Mmh_ –suena a asentimiento.

Tarda un par de minutos en conseguir entender la pregunta qué quiere hacerle y cómo hacerla. Carraspea, dubitativo e inseguro.

—Dean –musita–. ¿Todavía quieres tener una familia?

—¿A qué viene eso? –Su hermano se desvela, parpadeando. Frunce los labios–. Duérmete otra vez, Sammy. Mañana hablamos.

—No –protesta, y ladea el cuerpo hacia él–. Contéstame –pide con inquietud–. Cuando arreglemos lo del Apocalipsis…

—Arreglarlo –repite Dean a media voz, y sonríe divertido.

—Lo que sea. ¿Formarás una?

Dean suspira.

—Ya tengo una familia –dice en voz baja, a regañadientes, y le mira; lánguido, pupilas enormes y gesto cansado. Sam no está muy seguro porque la oscuridad le impide verlo bien, pero le parece ver que le sube la incomodidad en forma de rubor hasta las mejillas–. Mm. ¿Y tú?

El comentario le hace relajarse. Aún con toda esa destrucción y desesperanza allá afuera, se siente bien, realmente bien, a salvo, qué ironía.

—Yo qué.

—Que qué vas a hacer –dice, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

—Esto.

Sam se incorpora a medias y apoya una mano sobre su estómago, tentativo, bajo la camiseta vieja y gris que le va grande. Dean finge no notarlo pero alza la comisura derecha de los labios, haciendo que él sonría también. Se inclina hasta besarle el cuello, despacio, dejando besos cortos. Dean se remueve y se ríe con suavidad; 'me haces cosquillas', dice de repente, casi ininteligible, y Sam siente el pecho inundarse de calidez. Se separa un poco para mirarlo, encantado, y vuelve a acercarse, repartiendo roces y mordiscos desperdigados por su mandíbula, y acaba besándole en la boca, anhelante. Dean jadea cuando se separan, arqueándose hacia delante alargando el momento lo máximo posible. Tiene la mirada lánguida y gira la cabeza a un lado, apoyándose de nuevo en el cojín, avergonzado mientras entierra los dedos en su pelo. Sigue sonriendo un poco y Sam no deja de observarle, encima de él, todo sonrisa de hoyuelos, hasta que le devuelve la mirada. Dean lo atrae, fuerte, y lo besa con lengua, lo besa sabiendo a pecado y a hogar. Los hace girar y se sienta encima, pura dinamita e inseguridad en la misma piel.

—En serio, Sam –susurra, ronco–. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Pues qué voy a hacer, Dean –replica, cargado de cariño–. Cazar cosas, salvar gente, ya sabes…

—…el negocio familiar –acaba por él–. ¿Solo por el negocio?

Sam suelta una carcajada sincera. Le hace gracia ver a Dean tan inseguro cuando moriría por él en ese justo instante si se lo pidiera. Apoya las manos en su cadera y lo atrae ligeramente. La fricción les hace suspirar al mismo tiempo.

—Solo por ti –consigue decir.

Dean apenas contiene la sonrisa. Se arquea hacia delante y deja las palmas de las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sam. Le besa, turbado, y lame su labio inferior con pereza, con todo el tiempo del mundo en sus manos. Baja una mano hasta el bóxer de Sam y lo toca por encima, arrancándole un jadeo deshecho.

A lo mejor es cierto, que no hay futuro para el mañana, y que no hay futuro para ninguno de los dos, ¿no crees? Quedan sueños que se perdieron y sueños que ya se están cumpliendo. No hay futuro…

…ni falta que hace (_si queremos uno ya lo crearemos, gracias_; diría Dean, y Sam asentiría con solemnidad: _queremos esto_).


	5. Highway to Hell

No sé qué pretendía con esta viñeta. Me gusta mostrarlos así, sin juzgarlos.

**Disclaimer: **Si fuera mío, créeme: esto pasaría en la serie.

**

* * *

EXOGÉNESIS**

**05****. Highway to Hell **

_No stop sign, speed limit__  
Nobody's gonna slow us down__  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round _

_& & &

* * *

_

La carretera se curva con suavidad, bordeando un precipicio rocoso, y el Chevrolet avanza por ella con lentitud, casi renqueante, hasta tener frente a sí la inmensa recta que se pierde en el horizonte. Y el coche acelera, acelera, acelera, quemando el motor y las marcas de las ruedas marcándose perpetuas en el asfalto como signo de que pasaron por aquí una tarde viva de locura peligrosa. El ruido del motor queda ahogado por las dos voces que gritan, cantan, entonan a pleno pulmón canciones de rock de mil años atrás que parecen no haber pasado nunca. La guantera está abierta y los casetes se acumulan unos sobre otros, con nombres escritos en ellos por el puño y letra de John Winchester. A veces Dean pone la radio y escuchan emisoras viejas, con sabor a nostalgia, pero prefiere las cintas de su padre, una y otra vez, repitiéndose las mismas notas en un bucle eterno de solos de guitarra, voces desgarradas y letras que claman a la libertad.

Suenan las primeras notas de Freebird: piano, órgano gospel y un chirrido eléctrico y Lynyrd Skynyrd hace una oda a todo lo que son cuando empieza a cantar. No mucho después se rompe en dos Bon Jovi, queriéndolos vivos o muertos, y Sam cambia porque le trae malos recuerdos, y Iron Maiden sale siempre alguna vez porque Blood Brothers son ellos mismos y es una forma de quererse sin decírselo. La música siempre acaba volviendo a AC/DC y su particular autopista de ironía al infierno. No hay límite de velocidad en esta carretera (y en caso de que la hubiera, ¿quién iba a denunciarlos?, si solo son habitantes de la nada y guerreros manchados de su propia sangre, de aquí para allá sin más hogar que la piel del otro, salvadores anónimos del mundo). Es una locura, lo que hacen ese día.

—Más fuerte –pide Sam, arrastrando la voz, y Dean sube el volumen hasta que tienen que gritar para escucharse. Está ronco por el alcohol y cuando vuelve a beber directamente de la botella de tequila, tose. Luego saca medio cuerpo por la ventanilla y canta, desafinando mucho–. _I'm on the… Highway to Hell! _

—Deja de hacer el imbécil, Sammy –le espeta, más que achispado, pero no puede evitar reírse cuando lo ve soltar un grito áspero, intentando imitar a Bon Scott–. Te vas a arrepentir de esto.

Sam vuelve a meterse dentro del Impala y lo mira (tan fijamente que Dean se siente como un libro abierto, vulnerable, perdido y protegido al mismo tiempo), los ojos brillando de anticipación, y se inclina, enorme, hasta besarle en la comisura de los labios con inocencia. Se ríe bajito y los hombros le tiemblan contra su hermano antes de volver a besarle, esta vez atrayéndolo con una mano sobre su cazadora de cuero, arrugándola en un puño justo sobre el corazón que le late desenfrenado, y se hunde en su boca conteniendo el aliento como cada vez. Dean corresponde, inevitable, y se pierde un segundo, dos, diez, y acaba dando un volantazo. Disminuye la velocidad pero incluso así acaban derrapando hacia la cuneta, e intenta apartarse de Sam para poder ver por donde conduce. Consigue volver a la autopista.

—Que nos matamos, Sam, estate quieto –farfulla como puede, divertido, ladeando la cara inútilmente, y no lo admitiría pero en el fondo se deja hacer, porque la calidez que se le instala en el pecho es la mejor sensación que se puede tener.

—Pues aparca –gruñe, autoritario, y Dean siente un escalofrío trepando por la medula espinal.

Frena pero todavía no ha parado el coche y ya tiene a Sam abarcándolo entero, ladeado sobre sí. Gruñe '_mmh_' en su boca cuando le besa rudo, casi agresivo, las manos sobre sus hombros y le nota los músculos tensos bajo la camiseta. Dean hace un movimiento brusco, empujándole contra su asiento, nublado de deseo, pero Sam no se deja y apenas forcejean un par de instantes, jadeando como animales heridos hasta que Sam se golpea la cabeza contra el techo. Entonces, en lugar de quejarse, se dobla hacia delante, dejando escapar un '_pff_' entre los labios y estalla en carcajadas, y parece quince años más joven, un adolescente, rojo y ebrio y despeinado, loco de atar como si fuera el último día sobre la tierra, un Sam que un par de horas antes se ha permitido bajar la guardia y beber hasta olvidar, beber hasta perder la razón porque, por dios, debían ser las tres últimas botellas de tequila en mucho tiempo y qué mejor que compartir, brindando ahora por _bustyasianbeauties_,ahora por los Ghostfacers y no mucho después por cosas que les daría vergüenza hasta pensar.

Sopla una huracanada ráfaga de viento y los árboles a cada lado de la carretera se balancean sobre sí mismos. Trae consigo olor a azufre y guerra y muerte. A Sam se le revuelve todavía más el cabello y deja de reírse pero conserva la sonrisa, más tímida, hasta que su hermano se la devuelve. Se hace el silencio, interrumpido solo por el ulular del aire y el motor encendido. Dean ladea la cabeza con languidez y exhala necesidad por todos los poros cuando le saca el alma de dos metros por la boca en un beso desesperado, empujándolo con su cuerpo, cadera contra cadera y la temperatura en el Impala sube cuatro mil grados. Se funden el uno contra el otro y, a cincuenta kilómetros de ahí, a sus espaldas, yace el penúltimo destrozo, la penúltima batalla de la inconmensurable lista.

Porque apenas dos días después, cuando la borrachera ya haya pasado (Sam vomitará por la mañana en un motel abandonado y Dean comentará en voz baja _qué agradable _esperando el beso –o lo que se tercie– de buenos días, aunque esto, claro, no lo diría ni bajo punta de pistola) y Lucifer se mantenga en pie, ya medio desequilibrado en medio de la maldita nada, por fin habrá la batalla final.

Y ganar se da por hecho.


	6. Rock out

En principio quería ser una oda a Sam, que es muy capaz él sólo de hacer muchas cosas. Una defensa a su personaje. Ha acabado siendo un par de pinceladas a un presunto final, del cual apenas explico nada, pero me gusta. El final de verdad lo dejo para _Nuestra última carretera_ (me hago publicidad, lo sé).

**Disclaimer: **¡Odio los disclaimers! ¡Os digo que los personajes son de Kripke!

* * *

**EXOGÉNESIS**

**06****. Rock out **

_You are the future, it's your time  
You and you and you  
Stay together, this is yours and mine  
What we're gonna do _

_& & &

* * *

_

Ruby le había prometido, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, poder, paz y luego gloria, escondida detrás de una sonrisa mordaz y una inteligente mirada aguda, y él, inocente e ingenuo, la creyó a pies juntillas; la compañera más leal durante meses, haciéndolo crecer hasta hacerle creer que tenía el control en sus manos y él era el que mandaba. Si fue seducido, en cierta manera, por el lado oscuro, fue por dos grandes razones. La primera, porque quería acabar con el Apocalipsis, simple y llanamente. Fue fiel creyente de "el fin justifica los medios" y se equivocó, vaya sí se equivocó… La segunda razón no es ni de lejos tan noble, por mucho que le pese. Quería dejar de ser el hermano pequeño: el eterno protegido, el débil, el salvado, nunca el salvador. El que está siempre agazapado tras la enorme sombra del ángel que llevaba camino de ser su hermano mayor. Sam solo era el antihéroe, el Anticristo, el malo de la película. El que no llevaba el fuego ni la linterna cuando había que alumbrar la oscuridad pues es él el que tenía que ser alumbrado, ¿no?; él era el monstruo, él fue el monstruo durante un tiempo, un vampiro sádico que bebía sangre maldita, intoxicándose porque quería más y más y más poder.

Y sin embargo, nunca necesitó realmente eso. A Sam le sobra fuerza de voluntad, que es lo que mueve el mundo, y si llegó a arrancarse las balas con sus propias manos, sinceramente, no hay mucho más allá. Cuatro meses sin Dean e hizo mil cosas. De la mitad no estaría orgulloso y de las otras quinientas mejor ni mencionarlas pero movió cielo y tierra como un huracán, y si Castiel no lo hubiera sacado de ahí… bueno, Dios está convencido de que Dean Winchester hubiera acabado saliendo del infierno tarde o temprano, para bien o para mal.

Hasta aquí han llegado; estaba escrito.

Lucifer está en el centro de la carretera, destrozada y rota en mil direcciones, el asfalto despuntando de aquí para allá, rasguñado como la piel ante un arañazo. Exhala poder, toda ella, y casi podrían jurar que traspasan una barrera de energía maléfica cuando llegan al perímetro. Se acuclillan bajo las copas de los árboles y miran la multitud. Son muchos y son los mejores. El equivalente de los arcángeles, los más cercanos a Dios, pero en Satanás. Súcubos, genios, cuentos aterradores convertidos en realidad. Lo que queda. El infierno está cerrado y los muertos que vagan por la tierra van a acabarse, cueste lo que cueste y caiga quien caiga.

No se despiden, antes de separarse, porque tienen claro que van a volver a verse. Es el plan perfecto y no va a fallar. Se levantan al mismo tiempo. Una palmadita en el pecho y Sam emprende una carrera frenética hacia la espesura de pinos a la izquierda de la carretera, rodeando el precipicio. Es el fin… No piensa mientras corre a dos mil por hora, a zancadas que abarcan continentes y armado hasta los dientes, literalmente –Dean se ha reído de él antes, mirándolo enfundarse pistolas contra la piel, la metralleta cruzándole el pecho como un militar y todavía ha aguantado la navaja en la boca mientras se guardaba una granada de sal en el bolsillo de la cazadora–. Corre y a lo lejos le parece ver rostros conocidos; una ilusión, supone, quedándose sin aire cuando cree reconocer familia, y un minuto después casi pierde el equilibrio trastabillando entre las rocas. Las olas del mar chocan embravecidas contra el acantilado y brinca, esquivando las ramas, veloz como una flecha. No pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que escucha los gritos y tiene la certeza de que Dean ya ha atacado, airado como el mar a su lado, el ceño fruncido y entrando por el centro como el soldado desquiciado que es, hundiéndose en la guerra de lleno y de frente, exactamente igual que un suicida que no pretende en absoluto morir (y que si muere, que sea llevándose por delante a tantos como pueda).

A Sam le zumban los oídos y el corazón le late tan deprisa que parece que le vaya a explotar de un momento a otro. Araña la hiperventilación y asoma un instante entre la vegetación, tomando el aire a bocanadas. En el principio de la carretera, donde ha dejado a su hermano, se escucha un gran murmullo ahogado que acaba asemejándose a un aullido. No alcanza a ver a Dean pero supone que está bien. Duda, y se acerca el transmisor que le pende en el cinturón a los labios. Pulsa el botón pero decide no decir nada y continúa corriendo a escondidas. Lo sorprenden más de cinco demonios en los siguientes frenéticos diez minutos, pero sigue, intocable e invencible, los rasguños de los brazos solo provocados por la hojarasca y las fosas nasales se le inundan de olor a sangre diabólica. Casi puede sentir su sabor metálico en la boca, y piensa _apesta_ con fuerza, y se siente muy alto y muy fuerte. Las personas heridas son peligrosas porque saben que pueden sobrevivir. Sam está herido por dentro. Tanto que ya no le asusta nada. Es un estado explosivo y la adrenalina pulsa en todas partes.

Calcula que han pasado dos minutos cuando por fin acaba de dar el enorme rodeo a la carretera. Se halla justo en la curva, detrás de la gran batalla. Tiene barro en los zapatos y los tejanos manchados de sangre –¿suya?, ni lo sabe–. Dean ha hecho un magnífico trabajo de distracción porque el resto de cazadores ha tomado a los demonios por sorpresa, y está muy claro, solo falta él. Camina, silencioso, hasta los más cercanos a Lucifer. Él lo ve de inmediato y hace una mueca de rabia que le desfigura los rasgos de la cara.

—¡Tú! –vocifera, y una docena se gira hacia él. Sam coge aire y apunta con la metralleta. No retrocede. Lucifer esboza una sonrisa–. ¿Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad, Anticristo? Podría matarte con chasquear los dedos.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? –espeta. Alza una ceja en un gesto calcado a Dean–. A lo mejor es que no puedes.

No debería hacer eso pero el plan, sorprendentemente, funciona, y Lucifer suelta un gruñido desgarrador. Se acerca como un torbellino, separándose de sus súbditos, que caen; Sam ve bajas de los dos bandos y dispara una sola vez, preciso, contra el súcubo que iba a matar a Ellen (la cazadora lo mira un instante, fuera de sí, y sus labios no forman un _gracias_, forman un _hazlo_). Como quince metros más allá. Lucifer acorta la distancia y en dos segundos lo tiene encima, la tez negra como el petróleo roza la y Sam piensa si vaciarle el cargador en el pecho por el mero placer de hacerlo. Satán alza la mano entonces y la apoya sobre su cuello. Aprieta, sin ahogarle, solo una presión suave y amenazadora.

—Estás a tiempo de unirte –murmura, persuasivo y horrible–. Podemos tenerlo todo.

Sam mira a Dean, que ya está llegando. Juega con el amuleto entre los dedos, en el vaquero, y afianza la metralleta con la otra mano para sentirse más seguro.

—Ya lo tengo todo –susurra, despacio.

El rostro de Lucifer se descompone de nuevo, descontrolado, su poder emerge de lo más hondo del centro de la tierra, debajo del asfalto y aún más abajo, todo tiembla y todo peligro, pero Dean le hace la ansiada señal y…

Y el mundo es suyo ahora.


	7. Blood brothers

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre, los Winchester pertenecen a Kripke. Lástima...

* * *

**EXOGÉNESIS**

**07****. Blood brothers **

_There are times when I feel I'm afraid for the world  
There are times I'm ashamed of us all  
When you're floating on all the emotion you feel  
And reflecting the good and the bad_

_& & &_

Son hermanos de sangre en la noche tormentosa, compañeros en esta vida y en la siguiente (sea cielo o infierno absoluto, si no ha podido separarlos el caos omnipresente de la reciente guerra ni la destrucción que por fin ha terminado, nada lo hará), dioses de su propio futuro y condenados de las leyes que rigen esta tierra de pecado; mundo incauto que juzga a placer, que proclama incesto o tabú a lo que sienten: una etiqueta casi peyorativa que chilla ¡enfermos! como si la moral del hombre fuera sana y razonable, como si no hubiera cadáveres en los armarios de todas las familias y secretos encasquillados en el rincón más polvoriento debajo de cada cama. Son hermanos, sí, y las justificaciones sobran, no hacen falta. En el hipotético caso de que algún día sean sentados frente a Dios en el Juicio Final, podrían poner en un lado de la balanza todas las vidas que han salvado (y son unas cuántas). En el otro lado, el daño que ha hecho su inmoralidad (cero). Por lo que es probable que ganasen, derramando sangre o no, como han ganado las batallas con pólvora y también con palabras. Sam le contó esto a Dean en una ocasión, medio en broma medio en serio, muy embalado, gesticulando con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, y Dean esperó. Luego dijo: "y si no le gusta, nos quedan balas". Así de simple, así de fácil, así de perfecto.

Pasan dos meses con sus días y sus noches desde aquella conversa y van al cine por primera vez en años; al primer estreno en el nuevo mundo. Pagan con dinero de verdad (solo hoy, no te acostumbres) y miran las películas a escoger con la ilusión infantil en la mirada. Quizá es el instante en que toquetean la entrada entre los dedos cuando se dan cuenta de que realmente las cosas se han arreglado. La vuelta a la normalidad –o en su caso, a la no normalidad, porque no debe ser muy común cazar seres de ultratumba, ni antes, cuando amenazaban con descontrolarse, ni ahora, que vagan sin rumbo, débiles, pequeños y asustados, cacerías que conservan peligro pero nunca jamás hasta el extremo de acabar con nuestra raza–. Hay mucha gente y cámaras de televisión grabando la inauguración; anunciando la restauración del _Paradiso_, el primer cine después de. Siempre "después de" en las conversas de la gente, una nueva expresión que va a quedarse ahí, obviando palabras como Apocalipsis o fin del mundo porque da mal fario, ¿no crees?, como si de verdad pudiera haberse acabado lo que pisamos. A veces dicen después de la catástrofe o después del suceso. Qué más da. Lo que pasó, pasó, y este es nuestro hogar y lo hemos defendido bien, más que bien.

Dean se acomoda en la butaca tapizada de rojo y Sam sujeta la bolsa de palomitas con una mano enorme. Tiene las comisuras de los labios alzadas, provocándole una sonrisa. Es el ejemplo de supervivencia, piensa, orgulloso, porque la vida golpea duro pero hay heridas que sanan y cicatrices que ya no duelen nunca más (como perdona y no olvides; solo una marca casi invisible sobre la piel para hacerte recordar pero no escuece a no ser que le eches alcohol). La misma sangre que corre por tus venas bombea también en las mías y si alguna vez faltas yo no puedo seguir. Comienzas los anuncios de los próximos estrenos y Sam vuela a mil kilómetros de ahí, recordando una infancia poblada de películas de serie B y debían llegar hasta la Z de lo malas que eran, señor –y Dean seguro que se aprendió los nombres de todas ellas–, pero las paladea en su memoria; las veía mientras tomaba sus cereales favoritos en el sofá. Se ríe entre dientes sin venir a cuento y le da una palmada a su hermano en el pecho, con los dedos extendidos y arrugándole la camiseta, y se muerde la lengua para no besarle. Dean alza una ceja como si supiera exactamente qué está pensando.

Comienza el film: muestra una panorámica sensacional de unas cataratas y la imagen se abalanza hacia delante, perdiéndose entre los bosques frondosos hasta encontrar los protagonistas que huyen de algo. Se nota una cierta incomodidad general –se sienten demasiado identificados– y entonces surge la parodia. Dean no recuerda quién es el director pero verdaderamente es un genio porque, joder, se parte de lo que acaba de pasar, coge la desgracia y hace una bola y juega con ella, apenas unos meses después, con una ironía que no duele sino que hace cosquillas y te hace pensar que no ha sido tan malo (no, no lo ha sido, no siempre). Porque el mundo sale de sus cenizas y vuelve a nacer como un ave fénix; si algo tiene la humanidad es instinto de supervivencia y han sobrevivido a lo largo de la historia: a bombas, a guerras, a cataclismos, a huracanas, a tsunamis… a ángeles y a demonios. Es un poco triste… y al mismo tiempo lo más bonito que se pueda haber hecho.

Dean piensa un rato en lo que hacen, en lo que han hecho, y entonces se lo dice, sin más, cuando se rozan las manos al coger las palomitas; le dice:

—Somos hermanos.

No arrepentido ni culpable (ni lo pienses siquiera); solo la constatación de un hecho, y Sam se encoge de hombros tras echarle un vistazo, con una sombra de diversión tras los ojos. Se queda callado un par de segundos y musita, abstraído: 'no me digas…', sarcástico. Dean le escupe 'imbécil' a media voz y una señora de la fila de atrás le susurra que se calle. Sam se transforma de inmediato: se gira con ojos de cachorrito abandonado y le pide disculpas, formal, y cuando se vuelve hacia él se indigna, 'tío, por favor', sisea, la boca una fina línea pero travesura en la voz y Dean se vuelca hacia él con brusquedad. Sam ladea la cabeza, murmurando que no ahí pero Dean le besa con fuerza hasta que se rinde y todo se vuelve espeso como la miel. Acaba siendo él el que se separa y Sam se humedece los labios antes de rodar los ojos sonriendo.

La segunda mitad de la película no es ni de lejos tan buena como la primera, pero sigue haciéndoles reír. Hay tiros, hay acción. Totalmente a su estilo. Y el sheriff le recuerda a su padre, con las medallas en el pecho y la honestidad clavada entre ceja y ceja.

—Se supone que va en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza y todo eso –dice al cabo de un ratito, en voz baja. Observa la reacción de Sam, que frunce la boca y da un sorbo al Seven Up con actitud pensativa. Lo sigue pinchando, con la seguridad de que va a gustarle la respuesta–. Fuera de la ley, tío. Y de la moral y esas tonterías.

—Mmh –asiente–. Debe estar ahí la gracia –contesta por fin, y sonríe, se ladea despacio, apoya la mano en un lado de su cara y lo atrae posesivo. Le roza la mandíbula con los labios y Dean prácticamente exhala deseo. Sam brilla entero antes de besarle, un beso tan largo que le quita las tensiones y lo relaja hasta deshacerlo; el duro de Dean Winchester se funde a toda pastilla ahí mismo.

Sí, efectivamente… debe estar ahí la gracia.


	8. Here today, gone tomorrow

Y aquí acaba esta historia... Me gusta. No creo que sea lo mejor que haya escrito jamás pero de verdad ha habido párrafos, frases, escenas de las que me he sentido muy orgullosa. Acabar historias o fanfics siempre es algo especial. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado en este viaje.

**Disclaimer: **A estas alturas no hace falta que lo siga repitiendo...

**

* * *

EXO****GÉNESIS**

**08****. Here today, gone tomorrow **

_And I think of times we were together  
As time went on it seemed forever  
But time have changed  
Now things are better _

_& & &_

Sam despierta y la cama está vacía y deshecha y fría. Se frota los ojos un par de veces y pone los pies sobre un suelo todavía más frío; corre las cortinas y la luz del sol le acaricia la piel. Sale de la habitación y baja los escalones de madera a toda prisa hasta el salón, donde enciende la chimenea con movimientos ralentizados por el sueño todavía palpable. El crepitar del fuego se desliza con calma, llenando los rincones de la casa con su sonido agradable. Luego Sam camina despacio hasta el porche y descubre a Dean, como cada mañana en la que se despierta antes, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre la barandilla y el perfil recortado contra el sol.

No lo reconocería en su vida pero está completamente seguro de que Dean adora ver ese lugar cuando se levanta. Al oeste, hacia donde está mirando, hay verde hasta donde llega la vista y si tuviera que relacionar una imagen con una palabra, Sam diría que eso es la definición de paz. Si subes al piso superior y te asomas por la ventana del dormitorio puedes ver, no muy lejos para un Impala Chevrolet del 67, el mar cristalino y sus olas lamiendo la arena blanca. No saben por qué se quedaron ese sitio. Es bonito. Suena a utopía, como utopía tener un hogar hasta que lo tienes y descubres que es verdad, que existe, que es tuyo.

Sam se acerca con lentitud, sin hacer ruido, y lo rodea suave con los brazos. Dean ni siquiera se sobresalta, como si hubiera estado esperándolo –un breve instante de rutina que no llega a serlo de tan dulce y sorpresiva y es bálsamo en el corazón sentir a Sam estrechándolo– y se deja abrazar así, tranquilo, incluso se echa levemente hacia atrás para apoyarse en él. Sam desliza una mano hasta la línea de su mandíbula y le hace girar el rostro sin hacer fuerza al tiempo que se echa hacia delante para poder besarle.

—Buenos días a ti también –murmura contra su boca, párpados lánguidos y la mirada verdísima y brillante. Sam sonríe y tiene que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol (tampoco es mucho, a decir verdad, al menos en este tema) para no hacérselo allí mismo.

—Dean –pronuncia a media voz como saludo, y lo aprieta un poco más contra sí–. ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Qué es lo siguiente, que veamos un amanecer?, oh, espera –bromea, mirando como amanece, encantado, diciendo el comentario solo para picarle. Dean se ríe desde dentro.

—Ha llamado Bobby –dice–. Dice que movamos nuestros culos hasta Minnesota para acabar con un nido de wendigos.

—Vale –murmura contra su cuello, sin darse cuenta, desperezándose de golpe y deshaciendo el abrazo a regañadientes–, voy a vestirme y nos vamos.

Se pasan la vida así, yendo y viniendo en un viaje por carretera sin final, acabando con lo malo y construyéndose un futuro. Cuando Sam está abriendo la puerta para entrar Dean lo detiene. Se gira, interrogante, y su hermano exhala pecas y dependencia insana (o no) como la suya por todos los poros. _Sammy_, dice, _podemos quedarnos aquí el tiempo que quieras. _Se entienden sin más palabras y también saben que no van a dejarlo nunca, eso de cazar, así que responde _no hace falta, _cargado de inocencia,_ lo hacemos en cinco minutos en el coche_, y Dean le sigue la broma (que lo es solo a medias porque acabarán haciéndolo) y ladea la cabeza y gruñe _diez_ con la voz ronca de anticipación.

Y todo es como ha sido siempre.

No hay más secretos bajo la piel que crecen como monstruos pero ambos siguen escondiendo más que polvo en la buhardilla y su familia nunca será normal. Tampoco quieren que lo sea: es lo que es. Probablemente el diario de John Winchester, arrugado y embutido en un cajón de la alacena, esconde cosas que jamás serán contadas. A veces piensan en él, en su padre, y lo recuerdan con cariño y ya nunca dolor (siempre un poco, un dolor sordo que no llega a merecerse ese nombre a no ser que pienses mucho). John; ¿se estará revolviendo en su tumba al ver lo que hacen sus hijos; un John de huesos descompuestos y cuencas allí donde deberían haber ojos de soldado, preguntándose qué ha hecho mal? ¿O estará su alma a salvo en el cielo aceptando sin juzgar porque él, creyente de sus pecados, tampoco fue trigo limpio ni vivo ni muerto? Debe estar con el rifle entre las manos manchadas de pólvora, asomando entre nubes blancas, cazador perfecto y padre pésimo que quiso demasiado pero no supo hacerlo bien.

Todo es como ha sido siempre: no es sano, no es normal. Y qué. El negocio familiar sigue y por horas se convierten en lo más duro que ha tenido esta tierra. Tú, demonio, ángel o humano que destroza las leyes de la naturaleza, la ley que dice en tu cabeza _no rompas el mundo_, lame las suelas de los zapatos de su orgullo y reza si quieres pero el polvo que levanten sus pisadas va a ahogarte y si eso no es suficiente tienen balas de sobra para hacerte sangrar y llorar hasta morir. Funcionan mejor juntos de lo que jamás lo han hecho separados y qué voy a contarte, si ya lo sabes. El negocio familiar sigue y a tiempo completo se quieren como siempre se han querido y son héroes grises en un mundo que es suyo ahora, mañana, eternamente.


End file.
